Oh darling I Wish you were here
by lio48
Summary: Oneshoot Narusasu dari Vee! Sad story, author yang buat sampe nangis nangis gaje. Gak tau deh para pembaca tersentuh apa engga. Penasaran? baca sendiri! SENPAI! REVIEW! TINGGALIN JEJAK MEMBACA DONG! SAD READING (?)


D**isclaimer**

**Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**Naruto Uzumaki X Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning**

**OOC Character, Typo Everywhere, etc**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**Maybe Sad Story**

**Narusasu**

**.**

**.**

Author Note's :

Disini Sasuke jadi cewek *duar* Naruto jadi cowok *emang cowok kan?*

Biar minna penasaran, baca aja sendiri cerita oneshoot abal buatan Vee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam yang kelam bagi seorang wanita berambut blue dark panjang dan mata onyx hitamnya. Hari ini tepat dimana dia sudah dua tahun kehilangan seseorang yang sungguh dia cintai, Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang menjadi suami Sasuke selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

.

.

**FLASHBACK 3 TAHUN YANG LALU**

Lelaki berambut blonde jabrik yang sekarang menjadi Hokage mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Na—Naruto?!" ucap Sasuke kaget.

Naruto yang baru memasuki kamar Sasuke dan langsung bertemu dengan pemilik kamar ber-cat biru tua ini membuatnya senang. Dengan langkah gontai Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Memeluknya erat. Lalu bergumam "Aku merindukanmu" berkali kali, tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Pelukan Naruto sungguh hangat. Sasuke yang merasakan pelukannya melepas pun langsung menopang tubuh Naruto yang penuh dengan luka.

"Aku kan segera melamarmu Suke, aku janji," ucap Naruto di sela sela kesakitan tubuhnya.

"A—APA?!," jawab Sasuke menjerit kaget.

"Aku akan melamarmu Suke, apakah kata kataku kurang jelas?" tanya Naruto cemberut.

"Bu—bukan itu maksudku dobe, tapi, kau baru pulang dari misi berbahaya mu. Dan lihatlah semua luka di tubuhmu ini," ucap Sasuke khawatir.

"Ssh. Aku tidak peduli semua itu. Aku hanya ingin kau Suke. Kau," ucap Naruto parau.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Naruto tersenyum khawatir. Tapi dalam hati Sasuke sudah benar benar menunggu waktu ini.

Naruto yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban Sasuke, memulai kembali pembicaraan yang canggung di keduanya.

"Aku kan melamarmu malam ini," ucap Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis.

"NA—NANII?! MA—MALAM INI?!" ucap Sasuke yang lagi lagi dibuat kaget oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke kaget sekaligus memerah itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa melamarmu di tempat romantis seperti yang setiap gadis inginkan Suke," ucap Naruto sayu.

"Kau melamarku saja sudah cukup. Meskipun kau Hokage, ternyata sifat dobe mu belum hilang. Aku bingung, apa yang membuat mereka menerima mu menjadi Hokage," tanya Sasuke sinis namun detik kemudia dia tertawa renyah. Tawa yang Naruto tunggu tunggu selama ini.

"Kau benar benar manis Suke, teruslah tertawa," ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari topangan tubuh Sasuke, lalu mengelus rambutnya penuh cinta. Sasuke yang merasakan tangan kekar milik Naruto menyentuh rambut nya sontak terdiam dari tawa nya. Merasakan wajahnya terbakar, Sasuke memeluk Naruto, membenamkan wajah merahnya pada dada bidang Naruto yang diselimuti pakaian Hokage Naruto.

"Ja—Jangan bodoh Naruto!" ucap Sasuke di sela sela dada bidang Naruto.

"Kau mau kan menikah denganku, Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Naruto mantap, tetap dengan tangannya yang mengelus rambut Sasuke lembut.

DEG

Sasuke yang mendengarnya sontak mendongak kan kepalanya. Mempertemukan mata biru sapphire Naruto dengan mata indah onyx miliknya sendiri.

"Jika aku menjawab tidak, maka aku benar benar bodoh," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah sempurna memerah sampai telinganya ke dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban mantap Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Seakan tak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka. "Mine," desis Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mengecup pipi Naruto yang menandakan bahwa Naruto juga menjadi miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sasuke yang mengingat kejadian dimana Naruto melamarnya hanya tersenyum kecut. "Kenangan yang tak terlupakan" kata Sasuke lirih. Sasuke yang terjaga dari tidurnya, sontak bangun dari kasur queen size nya yang menemaninya setiap malam tanpa Naruto, Berjalan lirih ke balkon kamarnya.

Tangan putih porselennya menyentuh gagang balkon yang dingin. Mungkin Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya dunia luar yang menerpa kulit putihnya setiap malam. Namun malam ini terasa beda, dingin yang menusuk tubuh Sasuke hingga ke tulang tulangnya.

Malam ini Sasuke tidak bisa tidur, bukan karena insomnia. Ini adalah hari yang sangat membuatnya sedih setiap tahunnya, mengingat seseorang yang meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah melamarnya.

"Tuangkan aku ke dinginnya atmosfer.

—Karena aku akan tertidur aman dan nyenyak disana" ucap Sasuke pada Bintang bintang yang menghiasi gelapnya malam ini.

"Aku melihat langit biru muda,

—Tapi itu tidak sama tanpamu,

Karena dibutuhkan dua pasangan yang berbisik mesra di bawah langit biru ini, Naruto" ucap Sasuke lirih. Sangat lirih, mungkin hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Memang keheningan tak terlalu buruk untukku," ucap Sasuke tegar.

_TES—_

_TES—_

Air mata Sasuke jatuh satu persatu. Dia begitu sedih. Sedih saat melihat apa yang melingkar di jari tengahnya. Pemberian Naruto yang sangat berharga untuk Sasuke sampai sekarang. Meskipun roda kehidupan Naruto habis bersama raganya.

Sasuke terisak pelan. Kemudian mengeras, sangat keras. Bagai bayi yang ingin meminum darah, bukannya susu segar. Meronta ronta, meraung raung memanggil nama _Naruto_ di malam yang gelap. Malam hanya melihat Sasuke prihatin. Seolah tak merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasa, Malam menghembuskan angin dingin untuk Sasuke, menambah kesan hangat pada air mata Sasuke yang kini mengalir deras di pipi berlesung manisnya.

Keheningan tercipta. Hanya isakan Sasuke yang terdengar.

"Na—Naruto. Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh," ucap Sasuke sambil terisak isak.

**FLASHBACK**

"Suke, kemarilah," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke yang mendengar suami nya memanggilnya sontak menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menggapai gapai lengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naru? tak biasanya kau manja begini" tanya Sasuke galak.

"Aku kan sedang memasak sayur tomat yang sehat untukmu. Kesehatanmu sungguh memburuk belakangan ini. Kau tau kan?" tanya Sasuke was was.

"Kalau tomat sih kesukaan istri ku ini sendiri," cibir Naruto renyah.

"Hihihi, itu juga bagus untukmu tuan Hokage," jawab Sasuke tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadamu. Kemarilah," ucap Naruto yang kemudian di tanggapi anggukan kecil Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas kain memasaknya. Berjalan pelan ke sofa yang di duduki Naruto. Sasuke yang mendekat langsung ditarik ke pangkuan Naruto.

"Kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu kan Suke?" tanya Naruto rendah.

"Tentu saja aku tau" jawab Sasuke tersipu malu.

"Benarkah?" goda Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan mempermainkanku Naruto?!" ucap Sasuke yang akan melempar sendok sayur yang tengah di bawa nya saat ini.

"Jangan kerumahku selama sehari," ucap Naruto tersenyum. Senyum memaksa.

"EH? KENAPA? APA AKU MENGGANGGU? APA AKU MEMBUATMU BOSAN? APA AKU TAK MENARIK UNTUKMU LAGI NARUTO?" tanya Sasuke bertubi tubi.

"Tidak Suke, aku hanya ingin tau seberapa lama kau bisa hidup tanpaku," jawab Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian kedutan muncul di dahinya.

"Apakah itu sebuah tantangan?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Mungkin. Aku tak tau," jawab Naruto yang masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah. Itu maumu Naru-sama. Besok aku tak akan ke sini. Asal kau jangan selingkuh" ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau tau?" ucap Naruto tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku tau, dan jika kau ketahuan selingkuh dariku. Akan kubuat kau menderita seumur hidupmu?!" ucap Sasuke galak.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto tetap dengan senyum nya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa sayur tomatmu sudah matang. Ayo makan. Aku tak mau pulang terlalu malam," ucap Sasuke yang menarik badannya dari pelukan Naruto.

"Tunggu Suke, biarkan aku memelukmu. Sebentar saja," ucap Naruto yang kemudian meneteskan air mata dari mata biru sapphirenya yang indah.

"Kau kenapa sih?" ucap Sasuke khawatir. Naruto yang melihat wajah khawatir Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya, lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang mempunyai istri yang sangat mencintaiku sepertimu," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh.

"Hn. Sekarang makanlah yang banyak agar cepat sembuh. Lalu kau boleh memelukku sepuasmu, karena besok kita tak akan bertemu sehari" ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ku pegang janjimu sayang. Sekarang mana sayurku?" ucap Naruto yang kemudian melepas Sasuke dari pelukannya. Mengambil mangkok yang sudah berisi sayur tomat miliknya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Apakah kau ingat Naru? Tantangan yang kau berikan itu?" tanya Sasuke pada bulan yang menemaninya malam ini.

Malam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih bingung. Kenapa Naruto melakukan ini semua kepadanya?

"Ingatkah waktu aku terkejut mendapat secarik surat namun sangat bermakna untukku Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada bulan dan bintang yang menyinarinya redup. Seolah menertawakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan pada hidupnya yang berat ini.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

Sudah satu hari penuh Sasuke menepati keinginan Naruto. Sasuke tertawa menang. Sasuke yang tidak sabar mendapat reaksi apa yang dia dapat saat suaminya itu melihat wajah kemenangannya, Sasuke mengambil mantel bulu hangatnya. Berjalan ke jalan yang dia yakini jalan menuju apartement Naruto. Sasuke bingung. Kenapa sangat ramai disini? Apakah ada yang menikah? Kenapa semua mengenakan pakaian hitam? Apa terjadi sesuatu kepada Naruto?

DEG

Sasuke yang merasakan hawa tak enakpun langsung menyerobot orang orang yang terisak menangis mengenakan pakaian hitam.

Bagai tersambar petir, menyayat hati kecilnya, Sasuke yang melihat orang yang sangat di cintainya sedang tidur terbaring. Dengan dirinya yang sudah di tempatkan di peti mati yang pas untuk tubuh kekarnya. Sasuke yang melihat mata biru sapphire indah Naruto yang tak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuknya. Senyum kaku yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Membuat Sasuke tak bisa menelan ludah. Sasuke berteriak. Semua orang menenangkannya. Termasuk sahabat Naruto —Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu menyentuh bahu Sasuke yang bergetar. Sasuke hanya bisa mengeluarkan gumaman _'tidak tidak tidak ini tidak mungkin' _berulang ulang. Sakura yang prihatin akan keadaan Sasuke, hanya bisa memberinya secarik kertas yang sebelumnya di tulis Naruto. Sasuke membaca nya, mengerti akan apa yang di tulis Naruto di dalam kertas kecil ini.

_Untukmu yang sekarang menjadi istriku. Kasih tercintaku di dunia dan akhirat. Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tak memberitahumu tentang ini semua. Aku tak mampu melihatmu yang secara diam diam menangisiku di toilet karena kau mengetahui keadaanku yang semakin memburuk. Jika kau bertanya sejak kapan penyakitku ini muncul, jawabannya saat aku mendapat misi berbahayaku. Aku terkena racun Suke. Kau tak perlu sedih Suke. Aku selalu memantau mu dari sini meskipun aku tak di sisimu, tak memelukmu, tak membelai rambut blue dark panjangmu, tak memberimu kehangatan yang seharusnya seorang suami berikan kepada istrinya. Maafkan aku Suke, dan untuk yang kemarin. Aku tau, kau pasti bisa melewati satu hari tanpaku, iya kan Sasuke? Dan aku akan memberimu tantangan. Bisakah kau hidup tanpaku —Selamanya?_

Meskipun Sasuke dalam keadaan hati yang sungguh hancur. Dia bisa mencerna dengan jelas semua maksud Naruto. Jadi benar apa yang selama ini dia rasa, waktu yang benar benar dia takutkan terjadi sudah.

Roda kehidupan Naruto telah terkubur bersama jasad manisnya di peti berwarna coklat tua itu. Terpendam manis dengan batu nisan.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

Sasuke yang mengingat semua itu hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Sungguh Sasuke amat mencintai Naruto. Tapi garis kehidupan berkata lain. Mereka harus berpisah. Sasuke yang mencoba bangkit kembali, bangkit dengan semua pecahan perih yang ia kumpulkan jadi satu. Berdiri tegak, namun terkadang rapuh saat mengingat semua kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Aku selalu terduduk disini Naruto, duduk di balkon depan sepanjang malam. Mengingatmu. Hanya itu," ucap Sasuke tersenyum lesu.

"Tenggelam dalam pikiran ketika aku mengingatmu" ucap Sasuke parau, mencoba agar tak membuat mata onyx nya membengkak lagi.

"Sebanyak yang ku berkedip. Aku memikirkanmu, selalu," kata Sasuke yang kemudian beranjak dari balkon, menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu balkon agar angin dingin yang nakal tak membuat kulit putihnya memucat. Mencoba untuk tidur. Meresapi semua kenangan dengan Naruto, orang yang sampai sekarang tetap menjadi suaminya, meskipun telah tiada.

.

.

'Ketika mata biruku mendapat cerah'

'dan sayap berat bertumbuh ringan'

'Aku akan merasa seperti langit biru dan hidup kembali'

'Melupakan seluruh dunia yang kutahu'

'Tapi aku bersumpah Suke, aku tak pernah melupakannmu'

'Kalau kubisa jangkau masa lalu'

'akan ku bisikkan di telingamu —' suara lembut Naruto menerpa telinga sensitiv Sasuke.

"Oh darling, I Wish You Were Were," ucap Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian menyamankan posisi kepala nya pada bantal tidurnya.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Fyuh akhirnya selesai juga fic yang Vee buat. Vee ampe nangis buat ini Fic *hueeee*

Terinspirasi dari lagu_ Owl City —Vanilla Twilight._

Kasian banget sebenernya hueeee, ga tega banget buatnyaaaaa, tapi Vee bener bener gak tau kenapa, tiba tiba nulis ini Fic. Sambil nangis nangis gak jelas di depan laptop *hueeee* *pelukin pembaca*

Maap kalo banyak kata yang aneh, Vee yang tiba tiba nulis gaje ini ga tau juga, Awas typo! Vee ga baca ulang, ntar Vee nangis lagi *hueeeeeeeee*

Maapin Vee yang udah buat Fic jelek begini, Mungkin hati kecil Vee pengen curhat dari Fic yang abal ini *jeder*

HUEEEE HUEEEE SENPAAIIIIIIIIII REVIEW ! HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
